


My Boss is a Vampire. . . Well, sort of

by LadybugSin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, ML Ultimate Guess Who Challenge, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadybugSin/pseuds/LadybugSin
Summary: There's something weird going on with the Agreste couple, and Nathalie is determined to find out.That, or she may just be paranoid for no real reason and is coming up with theories that mean nothing. Who knows.





	

She had been hired about two months ago. A month was all it took though to see that there was something. . . _off_ , about her employer and his wife.

No, it didn’t really take that long. Nathalie Sancoeur was ashamed to admit that it took her longer than a month. It actually took about a month and half a week. What was throwing her off was how _normal_ they had appeared to be. It was making her want to rip her hair from the perfect bun she had it in and _scream_ in frustration.

Last week, Gabriel and Emilie were like any other couple. Well, any other couple that happened to be at the top of a steadily rising fashion empire. Emilie was all smiles and kindness, in contrast to her husband’s near constant cold expressions and bluntness. They loved their son greatly, even if Emilie tended to show that emotion more often than Gabriel would (or possibly could). Yet both kept him sheltered, and there would be times that they would even usher her out of the room to have some sort of conversation that she could barely make out.

Really, it was nothing that Nathalie should be worrying about. The family was normal in their own way, it didn’t look like there were any dark secrets being kept between the couple.  

But last week, something had happened, and whatever it was made Gabriel look at Emilie differently.

Now, when she noticed him looking at Emilie out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn there was something like suspicion crossing his face, even if only for the briefest of moments. She would see how he was looking at her as if he no longer knew her, and the few conversations they shared while she was still in the room were clipped and ended far too soon.

That would be when they would send her out and continue their talks, which was happening far more frequently than in the past.

At first she wondered if it was her. Nathalie knew there were certain aspects about herself she had to work on. She herself showed barely even a sliver of emotion half of the time, living up to her surname. Honestly, that was probably one of the few reasons she had managed to land her job here as Gabriel’s assistant- not just because she was good at organizing, keeping track of schedules, could answer the emails he had no time for and _might_ have had a knack for hacking.

Nathalie leaned back in her chair, fingers tapping a pattern out on her desk as she searched through her memories to figure out just _what_ had set off this change between her employer and his wife.

It wasn’t Adrien. The boy might be sheltered, but he wasn’t getting out of hand. If anything, he was a perfect child and knew what rules to follow. The very few she caught him breaking she usually let him get away with. Not like anyone would miss a bit of chocolate that was stashed away in the fridge that she _certainly_ didn’t tell the child about.

She tried to entertain the thought that, perhaps, she _had_ been a factor in how the Agreste couple were acting? Then again, while it was more plausible than mild mannered Adrien being considered less than perfect by his doting parents she had yet to do anything, legal _or_ illegal, to be part of this mess. Though there were times that Nathalie couldn’t shake the feeling that they were both watching her for whatever reason.

It certainly wouldn’t make sense if it was François - no, no, not François, he hated that name, he preferred being called Gorilla for whatever reason - that was causing this.

There was the thought of directly asking Gabriel or Emilie. Of course Gabriel would find a way to deflect it and change the subject entirely, while Emilie would start off with an answer that seemed to go along with a question, only to immediately direct it into some crazy story. Sometimes Gabriel would cut her off mid-sentence if he was in the room to get them all back on a more reasonable topic, and lately, they were _always_ in the same room. Honestly, she was getting tired of that song and dance, as if she had been dealing with it for years instead of months.

Well. This seemed like the perfect chance to enact a plan that wasn’t entirely legal then and was definitely going to risk her job.

Nathalie pushed herself out of her chair and went towards the door, her mind no longer focused on the causes of what could be brewing between the Agreste couple, but instead calculating the price of security cameras that she could hook her phone up to to watch and see just what was going on.

***

It had taken her no time at all to purchase the security cameras, and even less time to ensure that her phone and her personal laptop could both receive recorded footage from them. She had to turn down the offer to have the tablet she used for work connected though.As mildly tempting as it was, she’d rather not risk Gabriel or Emilie happening to glance over her shoulder while she was there to see footage of their home on her device.

It had taken a bit longer to actually set up the cameras, since she had to do so without Gabriel or his wife knowing. The only other person who knew about this was Fr- the Gorilla. Damn, it was like they were kids again. Not the point. The Gorilla only knew because she needed him to help set the cameras up in some locations that she couldn’t reach, and she needed to test if any of them worked.

Thankfully, they did.

Which was how Nathalie currently found herself here- sitting on her couch at home a few days later with a glass of wine, going through different videos from the course of the week.

Most of them were just simple, day to day things. Well, simple in her mind. Talks with Gabriel, setting up his schedule, answering his emails. Gabriel pacing about his studio while either working on a design or attempting to plan one out. There was even the rare meeting or two that took place at home and not the office.

Honestly, the man had more than enough rooms to work from home and not bother with an office building or. . . wherever it was that he worked when not at the manor. She couldn’t think of the name of it. Possibly the wine. What glass was she on again? The bottle still looked relatively full. Maybe she needed to add a bit more to her glass, that might be it.

The clips concerning Adrien and one or both of his parents didn’t concern her. Besides, why would a child playing silly games with his parents capture anyone’s attention? It certainly was of no use to her, seeing as how she had no plans to be a mother now or in the future. Although it was amusing to see Gabriel run around the room with his son on his shoulders, making what were probably supposed to be plane noises.

Far too picturesque. She clicked away from those clips immediately.

Right away, the distant sounds of music and Emilie singing along with the song drifted through her laptop’s speakers. Oh, God, she didn’t need to endure that again. Nathalie clicked to the next video, just as the recording of her employer’s wife called out, ‘Nathalie, you must dance with me!’(and had grabbed her to do just that.)

Nathalie ended up clicking through most of the videos, taking another sip from her glass. Daily things that she was part of mostly ended up being far more boring to witness on tape as opposed to how she remembered them.

Then the footage from the other night began to play.

Now, Nathalie did have it set up so it wouldn’t be overly intruding on anyone, especially the couple she worked for. As such, the camera she had somewhat reluctantly installed in the master bedroom was focused on the window and the area surrounding it.

She reached for the bottle again, topping off what was already in her glass and glancing away from the screen for the briefest of moments. Imagine her surprise when she looked back and saw Emilie pacing about that very area before going to open the window. . . And jump out of it.

Her bedroom was on the third story of the manor.

Nathalie nearly began to panic, thinking of grabbing her phone to call Gabriel or the police or _somebody_ because she just witnessed a woman jump out a window! But then she’d have to explain she illegally installed cameras in her employer’s home, and that the woman was still alive and-

Wait.

She was _still_ alive.

Now, if there is one thing Nathalie should not have been doing tonight it was definitely drinking alcohol and watching security footage of a woman jump out a window, knowing perfectly well that she had seen her alive and just fine the very next morning. There should have been a logical explanation for this. But, having grown up watching The X-Files, there was only one conclusion Nathalie could draw from this in her current state.

Emilie. . . was a _vampire_.

It would explain quite a few things. She stayed inside a lot, she didn’t even let her own son out (perhaps Adrien was showing some vampire tendencies as well), and-

Out of the corner of her eye, something else on the footage caught her attention. Nathalie turned her head to look, mouth falling open when Paris’ own notorious masked vigilante, Le Paon, jumped in through the window and made her way further into the room and in the direction of the bed.

Okay. Emilie Agreste was a vampire and Gabriel Agreste was cheating on his vampire wife with Le Paon. Nathalie couldn’t help but laugh at this, finishing her third (fourth?) glass of wine.

God, tomorrow morning was going to be a _mess_.

***

After her. . . _discoveries_ the previous night, Nathalie was significantly more awkward around the two of them. She couldn’t even talk to them about it, not without risking her job because of the cameras.

But one was a vampire and the other was sleeping with a woman that wore a mask all the time. What was she supposed to do? Just ignore it? No. No, she could figure this out, she could  check tonight’s tapes ( _without_ wine, mind you) and review the other tapes and compare the two together. Maybe she was just missing something? Yes. Yes, that had to be it, she _had_ to be  missing something.

The woman groaned, moving to place her head in her hands. She could still feel that raging headache pounding in her skull, and she wondered if it was her thoughts causing this, or how much she had drank last night. (Finishing off an entire bottle of wine to try and sleep after jumping to the conclusions she had wasn’t the smartest thing she had done, really).

She didn’t notice Emilie walk up to her desk, and certainly didn’t register that she had set down a glass of water and migraine medicine down for her. Hearing her speak is what knocked her from her thoughts, causing her to jump up a bit.

“Nathalie. . . Do you have to go home? You’ve been acting oddly all day, and Gabe said he can finish up on his own, and-” Emilie began, sounding honestly concerned, but with Nathalie’s ridiculous theory, she couldn’t help but think there was some sort of vampire hypnotism about to be at work.

“No, I’m fine, I’m just fine. Really, I can stay. I should go and find something to do, um. . . Thank you for the water and medicine.” As an afterthought, she quickly took the pills and drank a good bit of the water before setting the glass down. She attempted to give the other woman a smile before standing up and gathering her things. Maybe she should check on the cameras.

“Nathalie?”

She was about halfway to the door when the woman spoke, merely glancing over her shoulder to wait for her to continue speaking instead of giving a response.

Emilie grinned. “You’re adorable when you’re in a rush.”

She felt heat rushing to her face as she all but ran out of the room. Okay. Emilie Agreste was a vampire that just flirted with her (was that flirting?) which meant that the reason she left may also have something to do with a secret relationship. . . which made sense since Gabriel Agreste was sleeping with Le Paon assuming her theory was right and- dammit, she was going to have to really pay attention to those videos tonight!

And perhaps invest in a turtleneck (or several).

***

True to her own word, Nathalie did not have a glass of wine this time as she reviewed the original footage she had watched that caused her to conclude Emilie was a supernatural creature that wasn’t supposed to exist outside of fiction, as well as caused her to believe Gabriel was cheating on her with a woman that most of Paris despised.

But even as she watched and rewatched the videos, nothing really seemed to be any different. Emilie still jumped from the window, Le Paon still arrived possibly an hour later according to the time stamp and. . . and. . .

And Emilie was nowhere to be found until it was daylight and she was back in view of the camera again, coming from the direction of the bed.

Wait. . .

Nathalie played the video once more, watching the woman jump from the window and fast forwarding the clip until Le Paon arrived. She waited for Emilie to sneak back in, maybe in the form of a bat or something equally insane, but no such thing happened. Le Paon never even left.

Which meant a new theory was brewing in her mind.

Was Emilie. . . _Le Paon_?

The vampire idea should have been the more idiotic one, but for some reason, Nathalie found this to be the _most_ idiotic thought she could have had. Yet it also made sense, in a way.

Nathalie closed out of the video and opened up one of the ones that had just been recorded. She had reviewed the old one as best as she could, but now it was time to see if there was more evidence from tonight about Emilie being a vampire.

Or if she really was Le Paon. For the sake of her own pride Nathalie secretly hoped for the vampire theory. Plus that would explain why an internationally recognized fashion icon insisted on wearing some of the world’s ugliest neckwear.

Just like the first, this video started off  the same, but there was a slight difference.

Emilie appeared to be talking to something, but it was hidden well enough (or it was simply dark enough) that Nathalie couldn’t identify what, and the conversation was quiet enough that the audio didn’t catch it. Then, just like before, she jumped from the window.

There was another difference. Instead of time passing and nothing happening, Gabriel had gotten up at some point and moved to stand near the window, as if waiting for something. No, not something.

 _Someone_.

Nathalie watched as Le Paon entered the room, a look of shock crossing her face when she saw Gabriel. Both began to talk in hushed tones, still unable to be picked up by the camera. Le Paon looked panicked, hands moving about in a similar fashion to how Emilie would move her own when she spoke and her emotions would start to get the best of her, while Gabriel simply appeared to be bored.

Then there was a brief flash of light, and Emilie was standing in Le Paon’s place.

Okay. Okay, so, Le Paon and Emilie Agreste _were_ the same woman. And Gabriel knew. He had to know, she had just seen him head to the window to watch for her, and because his wife would sneak out at night to be a masked vigilante, of course that would explain why they had been acting odd lately! She must have promised to not do anything anymore. She hadn’t been active in a few years (the same amount of years since Adrien had been born, come to think of it) and probably caved to have a little more thrill.

 _Oh_ , she was having words with the both of them tomorrow, reveal of her illegal cameras be damned! She should _not_ have been left in the dark about this. After all, it would have been _nice_ to know that she was working for the man married to Le Paon. Maybe then she wouldn’t have gone out and installed the cameras in the manor and believed his wife to be. . . it would have been nice to know.

***

The next day found Nathalie standing at the top of the staircase in the manor’s foyer, staring down at the couple as they walked in through the front door. Luckily, it was just the three of them, since Adrien was off on a play date with that Bourgeois girl at the moment.

“It would have been nice to be told that my employer’s wife is Le Paon, you know,” she said, keeping her tone even, the nails of one hand digging into her palm as she held them behind her back to try and not have a slight tremor of nervousness show.

Gabriel met her gaze, merely arching an eyebrow as he replied, “And how did you come to that utterly ridiculous assumption, Nathalie? My wife is no masked vigilante. She barely leaves the manor as is.”

“Admittedly, I thought she was a vampire at first.” The words were out of her mouth before she could even stop to process her thoughts. Heat rushed to her cheeks and only grew warmer at the sound of Emilie  _squealing_ in delight.

“Gabe, she thought I was a vampire! Oh, that is just adorable, honestly, she can’t get any cuter than this, don’t you think? Now, stop being a jerk and give her an answer already.” The blonde glanced at her husband, seeing him open his mouth to say something in his defense before continuing, “No? Fine. Your vampire guess was off but fun, but as for me being Le Paon? You’re right! Wanna see my costume? It-” Emilie might not have given her husband even a moment to respond, but he did manage to place his hand over her mouth before she spoke any further.

“Well, that secret is no longer secret, I see.” Gabriel winced as Emilie bit down on his hand. “But I only found out about her being Le Paon last night and, you certainly weren’t in the room with us then, which begs the question.”

Nathalie sucked in a breath, finding herself standing up straighter as her employer narrowed his eyes.

“ _How_ did you find out?”

She sighed, lowering her gaze. If she lost her job for this, then she lost her job. But there might be the possibility she would still have it. She just had to play this right. And she had the perfect piece of blackmail to do so.

“I installed security cameras in the manor after noticing how odd the two of you were acting. The video footage can be accessed as a live feed or archived videos from my phone and laptop. I spent the past two nights reviewing what I could to figure out what was going on.”

“I could fire you or have you arrested for this. That is illegal, after all.”

Nathalie couldn’t help but smirk. “Sir, I find that having a masked vigilante that this city hates for many reasons under your roof to be illegal as well, even if she is your wife. And I now have video evidence of you being seen with that very vigilante, as well as video of her revealing her identity. Do you really want to fire a woman that can ruin you?”

The couple could only stare at her, Gabriel actually looking shocked and Emilie. . . Well, Nathalie was surprised to find that Emilie looked giddy.

“Gabriel. . . Gabe.” Emilie was patting her husband’s arms, but her eyes never left Nathalie. “I’m going on a date with her. Nathalie, we’re going on a date tonight, it’ll be fun!”

Nathalie blinked, unsure of what to say in response. A date with her boss’ wife? Well that wasn’t what she expected.  

Wait… She couldn’t do that, that would definitely ensure the loss of her job regardless of any blackmail she had on him! She turned her attention to Gabriel, silently pleading with him to help her somehow.

Instead of helping, he merely turned to his wife, the ghost of a smile on his features.

“You’ll both be back around midnight, I presume? Unless you want to flit her about Paris and take her to the top of the Eiffel Tower, hm?”

Nathalie gawked, suddenly finding it very awkward to be at the top of the stairs and hurrying to make her way down to the both of them. “S-sir, wait, I. . . Y-your wife sometimes flirts with me, a-and I’m never sure of what to do.” This was trouble waiting to happen, she just knew it. “Mr. Agreste, I n-never participated in any of the flirtations, so even e-entertaining these ideas-and I would certain never cause a scandal, and-!”

“You can take her on a date next time, Gabriel.” Emilie added, completely ignoring what Nathalie was trying to say. “Unless you’d rather join us tonight when we come home?” She quickly threw an arm around Nathalie’s waist to pull her closer. “And I might bring her by the Eiffel Tower. Nice view of the city and the stars. Makes a perfect backdrop for a romantic moment as well.”

Wait a second. This was going to be a date. A date with her boss’ wife. Something he wasn’t stopping at all and was encouraging even. She liked her then? No, they both liked her? Oh. . . Well then. . . That definitely made things much different.

Nathalie could feel her entire face burning from embarrassment. She glanced at Emilie’s beaming face, but. . . One night might not hurt?

Gabriel look back and forth at the pair of them and rolled his eyes with an amused smile. “At least use the front door and not the bedroom window when coming home, please. I don’t want to be woken up that way.” Gabriel pushed his glasses up, moving to turn on his heel and head in the direction of his atelier. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have designs to work on. . . Besides, I still need to  process the fact that my life is now a comic book. Have a fun night, darling. And do be gentle with Nathalie, we don’t want to break her. . . _yet_.”

She could only stare at him, eyes wide as he walked off. What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean? Oh, God, what was she getting herself into?

“Well, Nathalie?” Emilie placed her hand under the woman’s chin to turn her head so they could look at each other. “I think this will be fun!”

Nathalie couldn’t help but laugh, the entire situation amusing to her suddenly. Going on a date with Emilie and coming back for more, with that more potentially involving her husband? It all screamed a bad idea. . . from a more ethical standpoint. But it couldn’t be as bad as working for the man who married Le Paon, right?

“I. . . Sure, Sure, let’s give this a shot. Whatever, um. _This_ is.”

Emilie grinned, leaning in to kiss the corner of the other woman’s mouth. “That’s the spirit, Nathalie! Gabriel and I liked you for a reason, and I’m so glad to see that we made a good choice on many levels.”

Well, this was at least. . . something? Nathalie could only hope the night would go well and somewhat normal.

Emilie, on the other hand, made a mental note to be _sure_ to use the window when they both got home that night. Life was much more fun that way.

And besides, annoying Gabriel was _always_ a plus.


End file.
